


Ichor

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Galo Thymos, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Human Furniture, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Top Lio Fotia, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: How long had they been doing this? An hour? Two? Seven? Fuck it, even counting the time seemed like too taxing of a task for his brain to complete. Yet with the incessant buzzing in his ass and the vice of metal about the base of his cock, he was only to count the time by the occasional turning of the pages in Lio’s book and the way his heels would shift as they dug into Galo’s back.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Ichor

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy again :D! I've been wanting to write this for about a month now and I had so much fun with it! Hope you enjoy!

“I wasn’t aware that footrests were supposed to move like this. Maybe I should return you and get some store credit.” Lio murmured, hardly looking up from his book as Galo continued to shake and whine.

“I-it, it’s too much.” Galo whimpered, his limbs so close to giving out from underneath him. How long had they been doing this? An hour? Two? Seven? Fuck it, even counting the time seemed like too taxing of a task for his brain to complete. Yet with the incessant buzzing in his ass and the vice of metal about the base of his cock, he was only to count the time by the occasional turning of the pages in Lio’s book and the way his heels would shift as they dug into Galo’s back.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Lio purred, his voice unnervingly even as he tugged Galo’s hair back. The man all but yelped, trying not to buck Lio’s legs off his back with his surprise. “I told you to stay that way until I finished, correct?”

“Y-yeah, you did.” whispered Galo. “Please, are we almost done?”

The leaving out of the safeword was intentional and after a quick scan of Galo’s face for any extra signs of discomfort, he promptly picked up the remote beside him and the plug began to sound off at a higher pitch, leaving Galo to groan and pant as Lio returned to his book.

Galo wished he hated this. There was the fact that Lio wasn’t even dressed in his usual lingerie or any of the leather he was fond of wearing in moments like this. Nope, it was only one of Galo’s rare sweatshirts that fit him more like a dress and mismatched ankle socks. Lio had made sure to be almost unnervingly casual, as if having Galo like this was normal, expected even. Galo tried to whine again to get his intention, but was only met with a harsh heel in his spine. 

“Quiet down, this part is interesting.”

Despite the situation Galo did manage to quiet himself, if only for a moment before his body seemed to work of its own accord and began pushing back into the plug. For a while Lio pretended not to notice, allowing his pet to take his own pleasure as he read. Though his cock continued to stiffen under the sweatshirt, the ring around it kept him from giving himself too much attention. 

“L-Lio…” Galo moaned, looking up into the eyes of his master. “Lio, please.” 

Lio turned under page as if deaf, settling farther into the couch and leaving Galo to lose himself. The firefighter could only moan out of frustration, trying to think of anything to take his mind off the toy in his ass or the hot position he was in. He tried to think of pizza or the one time Vinny managed to get himself stuck in the u-trap of the bathroom sink. He tried to imagine the calm wind that blew by him as he skated on the frozen lake. Anything, something that wasn’t Lio and his unnervingly even tone and his pink tongue laving over deft fingers before going to turn the page.

It was no use, his cock could only strain and his body was useless except to quiver and tremble underneath Lio’s feet.

It felt like years before Galo could hear the book give a hollow thud as Lio set it aside. The firefighter looked up at Lio, as if thankful for the attention brought about by having his master stare down at him so disdainfully. Lio could only sigh as if about to undertake some arduous chore. Removing his feet from Galo brough welcome weightlessness, but with it questions. 

“Face forward.” Lio said flatly and Galo’s head snapped to look at the wall. He barely had the control not to try and take a peek behind him, but Lio’s eye was careful as he held Galo’s head in place. “You won’t listen, what’s wrong with you?” he snapped and soon enough Galo began to feel the drag of the cool leather against his ass. 

“You don’t like to listen, do you?” Lio said, the leather dragging aimlessly for a while before it began to make its way downwards. “You need to be taught, put in your right place, yeah? Is that right?”

“Yes, yes please.” Galo moans, words slightly garbled by the pleasured drooling. The paddle rubbed down his taint and up against his balls. 

“I think twenty will do, it’s what you deserve, yes?”

“Yes.” Galo’s voice was breathless. “I-it’s exactly what I deserve.”

He heard io give a deep cuckle, voice sounding more like Kray with how it rumbled and shook the space between them. “Good.” he whispered, gently patting Galo’s balls before he suddenly moved the paddle up to give a harsh swat against the apex of his ass. 

Galo’s reaction was instant, a howl so loud Lio checked his face for any signs of real discomfort. Upon finding none, he gave another swat, this time a little lower down on his ass. Galo pushed back into it and Lio could only laugh, “Good boy, but those two were only testers, you can start counting off for me now.”

Galo gasped out a yes that quickly turned into a choked out rendition of the word ‘one’ as Lio came down on him once more. The first several hits were just as harsh as the ‘tester’ and Lio continued ramping them up, pausing to give Galo the time to recover as well as to say the corresponding number of the spanks. 

Ten was a vicious one, dangerously close to his balls that Galo thought for a split second he would have to safeword out. Lio was careful, rubbing his hand over the reddening skin for a few moments. Galo took a deep breath and relaxed, a silent prompt for Lio to continue with the punishment. 

The next few weren’t as brutal, Lio making a point of hitting the unmarked skin so as to not irritate the already forming bruises. By fifteen, Galo was crying out the numbers, his words coming out pitched and whiny. Lio could only relish in it, talking to him as though he were a child as he whispered to him “Just a few more.”.

Seventeen and eighteen were inflicted on the backs of Galo’s relatively untouched thighs, sweet and new in their sting. “A-ah, fuck.” he moaned and Lio laughed. “Can you keep going?” he asked.

“O-of course!” he said, voice a sad mimicry of his usual confident bluster, but enthusiastic enough for Lio to know everything was okay. Nineteen was probably the lightest as it made contact over some of the more abused spots on his ass.

Lio rubbed the beaten skin as he made the last hit, a solid one, not too rough or soft. Galo moaned out ‘twenty’ before he dropped the paddle, craning to look at Galo in the face. There were a few tears but the firefighter didn’t safeword, he patted his head as a reward. 

“I think you’ve had enough.” Lio said softly, rubbing his hands up and down the welting skin of Galo’s ass. The firefighter sighed, comforting by the touch. “Do you need anything?” Lio asked.

“No, I...I think I’m okay.” whispered Galo, looking back at him.

Lio smiled and reached underneath one of the throw pillows for the chain. The metal clinked tinnily as he affixed it to his pet. Galo’s cock seemed to grow impossibly harder at the ministrations on him, loving the weight the chain added to his already tight collar. 

“I think after all that hard work you deserve a drink.” Lio said, getting up from the couch. “Come on, let’s get you hydrated.”

The walk to the bathroom was deliberately slow with Galo leading the way. Part of it was because his sore ass wouldn’t allow him to move so fast and the other part was because of his vain desire to have Lio watch as he crawled on all fours down the hall of their apartment to the bathroom, plug glinting in the dim light. 

Lio didn’t comment on the leisurely pace, taking a moment to admire the view in front of him. He slowed down a bit, watching Galo as he struggled to turn the corner into their bathroom. 

Lio clicked on the light, commanding Galo to get in the tub with his voice remaining even and quiet. Despite his coldness he helped Galo in, hoping that the cool porcelain against his ass would soothe him a little until the scene was over and he could care for him properly, for right now he would be unmoved. 

The blond shut the door and turned back to see the pitiful picture that was Galo. He tried not to let the image turn him on too much, his erection already painfully evident despite the massive sweater covering him to his mid-thighs. He made a show of his nonchalance, removing his socks and tossing them into the hamper before making his way over to the tub.

“You want your drink now?” he asked. Galo nodded eagerly, but his verblessness only earned him a slap across the cheek. “Use your words.”

“Yes please.”

Lio only acknowledged his plea with a hum before he lifted his sweatshirt to reveal his cock. Galo’s mouth opened almost on instinct. The blond wasn’t as big as Galo, but what he lacked in length he made up for in plenty girth, enough to provide some burn if he really needed it.

Which, lucky for him, he always did. 

“You’ll have to work to get it, don’t make me wait.” 

So Galo was off, not bothering to tease like Lio did. He always wanted to do everything at once, lick, suck, choke on it if he had to. It was then as Galo was already taking him down half ways that Lio’s facade began to chip and he couldn’t help but moan and gasp at what Galo was doing to him. 

Despite how many times the firefighter had sucked him off, he would never get used to it. Galo didn’t like to toy with his food, he lacked finesse and patience, everything had to be firing at all cylinders all the time. None of this was for lack of experience but still, Lio adored his wholehearted dedication in the bedroom, regardless of how sloppy it could be.

“Fuck, such a good little puppy, aren’t you? Lapping me up like this?” Lio said, unable to control his hips as they thrust quickly in and out of Galo’s mouth. One of his hands found their way into Galo’s hair, the other wrapping itself around the chain and tugging, pulling Galo farther onto his cock. “Fucking shit, you’re so good at this - I should keep you around, I know you’ll do well with me.”

Galo could only hum around his cock as Lio continued to berate him. While his master was distracted he had taken to moving so that he was bouncing on the plug, getting filled from both ends while Lio was consumed with the feeling of having his cock engulfed by Galo’s greedy mouth. The pace only increased and soon Lio was moaning, fully slamming his cock down Galo’s throat as he cursed him for being such a good cumdump. 

“Fuck, hold it there.” Lio moaned, his dry tone still wavering even as he fought to keep it. Galo stopped, looking up at him with wide eyes. Lio’s grip on the chain tightened, pulling it till Galo’s nose was nestled into the peach fuzz that was his pubes. “Get ready, puppy. Get ready for your drink.”

Galo closed his eyes and relaxed himself, waiting until the warm, salty taste bagan to fill his mouth. He’d watched as Lio had downed bottle after bottle the entire day and now, as he swallowed it he could only moan his thanks for Lio’s foresight. 

There were hardly any words, simply just moans and Galo giving soft gentle sucks as if to coax more of the warm piss out of Lio. After a few moments Lio loosened his grip on the chain, allowing Galo to pull off of his cock and allowing Lio to mark him properly. Just seeing Galo, covered, golden liquid painting his face, his tits, his chest, even his straining cock - Lio cursed the ring in his head as he just watched.

Galo kept his mouth open, hoping to still catch some of the stream even as Lio had taken to emptying himself all over his body. “Play with yourself for me, do it.” Lio growled, though the playful vitriol was gone in favor of pure desperation. Galo didn’t need to be swayed, taking his cock in his hands and stroking as Lio continued to cover him. 

As the stream began to weaken Lio let the chain fall into the tub, commanding Galo to turn and making the last bits count as he trailed his piss all the way down his back, splattering the last of it against his reddened ass. Galo could only moan as the warmth engulfed him, not minding the slight smell or the puddle he was sitting in. It was all Lio and therefore it was perfect. 

When Lio was done he patted Galo’s head, looking somewhat sympathetic though Galo couldn’t see him. “All good, puppy?”

“Yeah, all good.” 

Lio smiled, retreating to their bedroom for a few moments before returning with the lube. He worked quickly, sliding off his own cock ring and setting it down on the sink before taking out Galo’s plug. He chuckled at the sigh of anticipation from his pet and soon replaced the lost sensation with his fingers. 

Galo clenched and moaned, words gone from him as Lio began to toy with his ass. Lio didn’t dare touch his cock, too fearful of coming as just the sight of Galo’s hole twitching around his fingers. “I know what you need, puppy. I’ll give it to you.” he said, breathing in the sweat and musk of the piss that coated Galo’s skin. “I’ll fuck you properly.” he scissored his fingers, careful not to touch Galo’s prostate lest his cum from hearing him go fully feral at the touch. 

“Please…” was all Galo could muster, voice warbly and lacking any semblance of control. “Please, Lio.” 

Lio didn’t reprimand him at the mention of his name, instead letting the twitching of his cock be enough reason for him to just dump another bit of lube into Galo before rubbing the leftovers on his cock. “Stand up, press yourself against the wall.” 

Galo almost slipped with how fast he stood, pressing himself against the tile and listening as Lio shuffled in the tub behind him, feeling the warmth from his body despite the stupid sweatshirt he had decided to leave on. Lio let his dick circle Galo’s hole, loving as he clenched down despite nothing really being in there. He picked up the chain again, yanking it backwards as he began to sink his way inside. The angle was a little awkward given their height difference but they made it work, Galo pushing his ass out to let Lio shove himself in deeper. 

Lio wasn’t like Galo, he took his time as he sunk inch by delicious inch into his pet. Galo could only keen, his noises slightly muffled by the wall. The blond didn’t speak much either, Galo was always so tight and his hole so hungry that Lio couldn’t even complain whenever he first sunk into that heat. It was always right, like this was where they both truly belonged.

“Fucking shit, Galo…” was all Lio could say as he sunk more of himself inside him. “You’ve been so good, you earned this, puppy. You want me to start moving it, huh? Want me to tear you open since you’ve been so good and patient?”

“Please tear me open.” Galo whispered and Lio continued, giving shallow little thrusts to get more of himself inside Galo. The firefighter moaned when he finally bottomed out, sounding just as wrecked as when they started.

“You ready?” Lio growled.

Galo could barely form the syllable for syllables 'yes' when Lio began roughly pounding him. His moans were choked now and before long his prostate was taking short, powerful jabs from his master. It was quite literally invasive how the former Burnish knew how to play with his body but he didn’t mind, it meant he could do this well. Enough to have him crying and begging for more even as the collar was tugged too tight and his air began to wane. He knew he could stop Lio but he didn’t, instead taking his hand to his cock and tugging at it.

“You want me to take it off of you?” Lio purred in Galo’s ear. “Can’t hold out for much longer, huh?”

Galo nodded and for once, Lio was merciful. He slowed his thrusts down just enough to be able to slide the ring off Galo’s cock and relished in the relieved cries that followed as he tossed it into the retreating piss puddle below. After that he continued punishing Galo’s ass, growling his praises to him. Galo wasn’t faring much better, his ass - still sore from the spanking and not sufficiently cooled by the bath, was more than pained, but he took it, pushing himself back onto Lio’s cock in a needy and whorish attempt to get more. 

“You know you can’t take it.” Lio snapped, voice going back to being deep and even. “You know you won’t last much longer.” he pulled the chain harder and Galo could have sworn he heard something pop, but he was too far gone to care. Soon, the hand that was steadying him was on his cock and he was throwing it back onto Lio at full force. Lio, knowing he could very easily get bucked off when Lio was in this state, pressed his entire body forward, throwing his weight and making it so that his cock never fully left Galo even as the firefighter continued to smother his dick. 

“Come on, little slut. Don’t get all stubborn again or I’ll put the ring back on you. I wanna feel this ass twitch when you cum on my cock, you got that?” he said. Galo bit his lip and nodded, his whining barely quieted despite his closed mouth. Even as his vision began to darken at the edges and the scent of piss had filled the bathroom and his cock dribbled dangerously and he had yet to receive any clemency from the former Burnish, he tried to hold out so badly. He wanted to prove himself to Lio even if it meant not cumming, he just had to hold out, he just had to -

It matter what he wanted or he had to do, he came crying and moaning on Lio’s cock, still begging even after his release. “What do you say?” Lio said breathlessly, fucking Galo deeply as his ass became somehow even tighter. “What do you fucking say to your master?”

“T-thank you.” Galo whispered. “Thank you, Lio. Thank you. Thank you.” 

It was enough for Lio he continued to fuck Galo through his orgasm, giving littlecare for his sentisitivity and only taking what he wanted from the firefighter. When he came, Galo still continued to clench, wringing what he could out of that divine cock until it stilled inside him, resolute. 

“Hey, Galo? Can you hear me?” Lio asked, though to Galo his voice sounded as though he was under a mile of water. His mind was delirious and he could only nod weakly Lio ruffled his hair. “You did so well for me, you want a shower or a bath?”

Galo perked up, looking every bit like a puppy that had been saved from a ‘take me’ box on a cold, rainy night. “You still have the strawberry bubble soap?”

Lio laughed and kissed his cheek, the slight saltiness of his piss still clung to Galo’s face. “Way ahead of you.”

Lio ran the shower water for a bit, allowing it to soak into Galo and rinse out the remaining piss from the bottom of the tub. After a few moments Galo sat and Lio switched the water, plugging the drain as the tub began to fill. 

Despite his sore ass, Galo managed to scoot himself backwards to rest himself against the curved back of the tub. He all but melted at the hot water and began to fill it with Lio working to add all matters of sweet-smelling soaps and oils until the whole room smelled like strawberries and a medley of flowers. It was only then that he stripped and Galo allowed himself to take in the sight of Lio’s petite frame, he was all smooth porcelain draped over slight muscles. Perfect, save for the angry bruises and bite marks that dusted him, as though Galo had left his signature on a true masterpiece.   
  
“Pick your jaw up before it gets in the water.” Lio snarked, sliding into the tub across from him.

“It’s impossible when I’m looking at you.” Galo shot back and Lio could only laugh, splashing him. 

“You’re very lucky I like you, Galo Thymos.”

Galo laughed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, stop being so moody and scrub my back.”

Lio laughed too and Galo turned, presenting himself. The blonde inched his way over to him, picking up the loofah as he pressed himself against his back. “Don’t get too comfy in here, I still wanna try out the double-ended thing you got us.”

Galo pretended to play down the interested twitching of his cock as Lio began to scrub him. They would get to that later, for now, he let his mind be dissolved by the feeling of Lio against his ass and the (overwhelming) scent of strawberries. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @plentyokenty
> 
> Wear a mask!


End file.
